1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming systems and image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an image forming apparatus wherein document data is managed by being stored in a storage area called a “document box”. In such image forming apparatus, access to the document data within the document box can be regulated.
More recently, image forming apparatus are often used within a computer network. In some computer networks wherein a plurality of users use a plurality of terminal devices are provided with an authentication server is provided for performing a user authentication. The authentication server includes user information that is registered in advance, and conducts an authentication process for a user who operates the terminal device based on the user information.
In the case of an image forming apparatus connected to a computer network, the user can use the terminal device to access the image forming apparatus via the computer network. Therefore, if it is not necessary to control access to the data, the user can merely operate the terminal device to gain access to the document box.
In those situations where it is desirable to limit access, limitations can be placed on the accessibility based on security settings held by the image forming apparatus.
Therefore, even a user registered on the authentication server in the computer network will need to perform an additional operation step, such as inputting a password, in order to be permitted to access the document data within the document box based on the security settings of the image forming apparatus.
In addition, where it is necessary to access the document data of another user, permission for access to the other user's data needs to be set in advance in the image forming apparatus. Such settings are necessary in each image forming apparatus that is required to perform shared settings with the other user.
Accordingly, it is necessary for various settings to be individually performed in the image forming apparatus. This reduces the usability of the apparatus for the users.